Home
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: After a long and hellish journey, the six remaining survivors finally return home to the cabin.


**Home**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is a random idea I got yesterday and was quick to write because I'm always a slut for AU's and there's a million things from TWDG that I wish were canon, but sadly aren't. I've also had conversations about stories like this with my friends. This one was written by me and only me this time. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hell. That was how the remainder of the formerly large group could and would describe the events of the past few weeks, and that was only putting it in simplest terms. They'd lost so many of their own along the way, it was no wonder that hardly anyone felt like speaking.

But they were almost there. They had to be, with Nick leading the way back to the cabin. Surely it had to still be empty, it had been pretty well-hidden before. It had been rare for any other humans to show up or even come near it.

The silence was eventually broken by Sarita, who was always concerned for Kenny, especially after the beating Carver had given him. There was still no telling if his eye would ever heal, and it was slowly looking to be very doubtful.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she inquired. "You're not in any pain, are you?"

Kenny sighed, glancing down at the little bundle that slept in his arms. Alvin Junior was blissfully unaware of the things that went on around him, and everyone was just thankful that he was alive. "Comes and goes, but I ain't sure there's much we can try to do."

He wasn't wrong there. His eye bandage had been changed again several days earlier, and he'd taken a painkiller only two hours ago.

Sarita looked at him sympathetically. "Well, okay, but please let me know if there's anything you need."

"You know I will, hon," was Kenny's reply, giving her a light smile, which, luckily, was returned.

Nick stopped about a hundred yards away from a semi-large building, remaining silent for a few moments before finally making the announcement. "There it is. We made it."

"Holy shit, you serious?" Kenny looked at the cabin too, his good eye widening. "Well, I'll be damned. That's a cabin if I've ever seen one."

"We made it, all right," Clementine answered, a smile forming on her lips.

Sarah ambled over to Nick's other side, smiling just a little bit as well. Everyone could tell that she was still in pain after losing her dad in such a horrible way, but they were doing all they could to try to help her get through it.

"We should probably check to see if it's safe, before any of us go runnin' in there," Kenny announced. He handed AJ over to Sarita and patted Nick's shoulder as he walked slightly forward. "C'mon, Vanilla Ice."

"Alright." Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname as he began to walk forward.

Kenny looked back. "Babe, you stay here and keep an eye on the girls and AJ. We'll be out soon."

"Of course, Kenny," Sarita answered with a nod. Sarah walked over to stand next to her.

The three ladies and AJ remained outside while Nick and Kenny checked every nook and cranny of the cabin. They kept their guns out at all costs, making sure that nothing and no one else was in here. Luckily, the place remained empty, and Nick even found some things that the group had accidentally left behind when they'd left here.

He sighed, looking solemnly at Pete's notebook, before following Kenny back outside.

"It's safe," Kenny announced with a smile. "Now come on, we should get the kids inside and out of the cold."

Sarita nodded in agreement. "Come on, girls."

The faint smell of wood and artificial vanilla was welcomed to the others as they walked in. It was a nice change from the scent of walkers and death in general. Now they only hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with such a thing for a long time to come.

Now, the agenda was to settle in, pick their bedrooms (Nick and Sarah would more than likely pick out their old ones), and get dinner started shortly. Kenny walked over to the couch and picked up a flannel shirt, frowning.

"Anyone know whose this is?" he asked.

Sarah turned, and her eyes widened. A lump formed in her throat, but she willed herself not to cry in front of Kenny, or everyone else for that matter. Her head hanging low, she trudged over to where the bearded man was standing.

"Um, that's…" she trailed off, her voice quiet and eye contact never made. "I-It belonged to…"

Seeing the look on her face, he got the general idea. He'd only known Carlos for several days or so, but he knew the other man well enough to remember at least one thing about him. He held it out to her.

"Here," he said as gently as he could muster. He and Sarah had only spoken about a handful of times, but he in no way wanted her to be afraid of him.

Sarah finally lifted her head, taking the shirt into her arms and holding it close. "Thank you," she said. If one looked closely, they could probably see a hint of a smile forming on her face. Then, she turned and walked upstairs.

The group was fortunate to still have food from the two Wellington bags Edith had given them, so there was no need to hunt today. A good thing, too, because a lot of the animals were more than likely hibernating. Sarita decided to make things a bit easier tonight by heating up a couple cans of chicken soup.

Clementine got down on her knees beside the fire, warming her hands, smiling. "It feels nice to be inside again."

"You're tellin' me," Nick agreed from where he was sitting on one of the couches. Still, though, he couldn't help but feel as though some things were missing. _Pete should be here, Luke should be here, hell, everyone should be here._

"Do we still have formula for the baby?" Clementine asked Sarita.

"Yes, I believe so," Sarita answered. "Kenny said he was going to feed him and put him to bed."

Clementine liked that answer, but she knew that some of them would have to head out soon to find more things for the baby, as well as supplies for themselves.

It was about five minutes before Kenny returned, this time empty-handed. AJ was surely asleep by now. "Smells good," he commented to Sarita, who was by the fire, stirring a pot she'd found. Everyone knew by now that she was the better cook in their relationship. Sarita smiled back at him.

In about twenty minutes, the food was done. And thankfully so, too, because the group had decided earlier on to save the rest of their supplies for the cabin. At least they didn't have to sleep outside tonight.

"Does anyone know where Sarah is?" Sarita inquired, setting some bowls and spoons down on the table. "We should inform her that dinner's ready."

"I'll get her," Nick volunteered, standing up. It wasn't too surprising that Sarah hadn't come down on her own, though, because she'd probably want some time to herself. Now, she was safe enough to get it.

Sarita told him that was fine, so the young man headed upstairs to where Sarah's bedroom had been the first time. The closed door told him that that was the room she had chosen again. He didn't want to startle her by barging in, so he knocked gently.

"Sarah?"

No answer. That was a little strange.

Nick tried again, but there was still no answer. He decided to open the door slowly. Sarah was curled up on the bed, sound asleep. She had her father's shirt on now, but due to its size, it was practically draped over her like a blanket.

She was probably exhausted from the journey, and not to mention the nightmares she'd been having since Carlos had died. Nick kind of hated to wake her since this was more likely the first peaceful sleep she'd had in ages, but she couldn't have been out for long.

"Sarah." He shook her shoulder. She didn't stir, so he tried again. "Hey, kid, c'mon. Wake up."

She opened her eyes, looking both startled and confused. "Nick?"

"Yeah, only me. I was sent up here to tell you dinner's ready."

Sarah sat up, looking around with a frown.

"I, uh, think you fell asleep," Nick told her with a small chuckle, hoping that would clear up the confusion.

"I did?" Now, Sarah looked apologetic. She stared down at her lap. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for," Nick replied, shrugging. "Can't really blame you. I'm tired as hell, too."

He looked down at her attire as she stood up. Sarah was practically swimming in Carlos' shirt, but he assumed that she wanted to look like him and keep him in her memory. Couldn't really blame her for that, either.

"Looks nice on you," he complimented with a smile, hoping to make her feel a little better. "He'd want you to have it for sure."

"You…really think so?" Sarah trailed off shyly.

"Definitely. But, here, one sec." Nick lifted the hem of the shirt and tied it up, making it fit as comfortably as possible. Then, he rolled up the sleeves about halfway. Now, the shirt looked as though it fit a lot better. "How's that?"

Sarah observed the shirt for a few seconds. With the bottom tied up, it didn't feel as loose. Now it felt that a part of her father was on her, more comfortably so. "It's better." She paused. "Thank you, Nick."

"It's fine, kid. Let's go eat now, yeah? Probably shouldn't keep the others waiting."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! College just started up again, which means I'll be hella busy and not able to write as often as I'd like to. But be sure to be on the lookout for a possible new co-written story soon! See y'all!**


End file.
